pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/any Instable Nolani Farmer
This build is designed to farm bosses in the Nolani Academy mission on Hard Mode, to try and get Elite Tomes. This is a spin off of the Nolani Academy Farmer build, it is very similar but has a higher success rate since errors which are nearly uncounterable (body blocking) aren't as dangerous as before, and also, this build packs enough punch to bring down Felinam The Whip, which is practically unfarmable with the Nolani Academy Farmer. Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/any ShadowArts=12+1+3 CriticalStrikes=9+3 DaggerMastery=9+3of InstabilityFormChargeLotus StrikeStrikeFangsSpiderof Steel/build Equipment *Maximum Armor of your choice with +1 Shadow Arts Headpiece *Rune of Superior Shadow Arts, Rune of Superior Critical Strikes, Rune of Superior Dagger Mastery, 2 Runes of Attunement *Radiant Insignias *20/20 Sundering Daggers of Enchanting. Enchanting +20% and a +5 Energy inscription. Arius' Sai and Chimor's Daggers work perfectly for this build. Usage *Enter the mission, then go and check which boss has spawned. *If Blaze Bloodbane has spawned, resign and enter again, since he spams Heal Area, and you will not be able to kill him. *If not then pull the lever and target the Boss, take a few steps back to avoid initial aggro. Jaw Smokeskin and Red Eye the Unholy *Simply wait for the group of Charr to attack the first NPC, once they have all gone past the boss, cast Mark of Instability, followed by Shadow Form, then Death's Charge. For Red Eye, make sure he has/is casting Life Siphon so he does not target you. *Unleash your attack chain, by the end of the chain the boss will be suffering for Bleeding, Poison and Deep Wound. *Simply strike a couple of times to finish the boss off, recast Shadow Form and pick up your loot. *If you have become blocked by the angry group of Charr, use Death's Charge on a Flame Wielder Charr to escape the blocking and pick up your loot. *If the Boss runs away after Blades of Steel hits, do not fear, since the Degeneration will kill the boss. Ghast Aspyre *The usage for this build is very similiar, but instead of waiting for the Charr to run past the boss, you must use Mark of Instability, Shadow Form and Death's Charge while Ghast is in the doorway, this means he cannot use Ether Feast on any of the NPC's, meaning he has no self heal. *Ghast may cast Energy Burn on you, causing you to loose 80 health and 8 Energy, but it does not have a critical effect on the build. Felinam The Whip *The start of the build is once again very similar to Smokeskin and Red Eye. *Wait for Felinam to start casting Ignite Arrows, you then Hex him, cast Shadow Form and Death's Charge in, you should come to him while he is casting Favorable Winds. *Unleash your chain once again, you will take damage from Ignite Arrows, but by far not enough to kill you. *Once your chain has ended, Felinam will cast Troll Unguent to regain health, simply keep attacking as the degen plus your attacks will almost counter this. *Once Black Lotus Strike has recharged, use it followed by Wild Strike then Blades of Steel, this will be enough to kill Felinam. *Immediately recast Shadow Form and get your loot. Counters *If Felinam runs away and you get body blocked, there isn't a way to get around it, simply resign and go again. *Lag, if you have some sort of FPS lag or poor connection you probably won't survive. Variants *No Current Variants Notes *Sometimes the boss and his group will run away and leave 3 groups of ordinary Charr, if this happens then re-map and go again. See also *Scalp of Ghast Asphyre *Scalp of Jaw Smokeskin *Scalp of Felinam The Whip *Scalp of Red Eye The Unholy A/any Instable Nolani Farmer